ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Air
Christopher Kal-Ayers '''(born March 8, 1990) is an American professional wrestler best known by the ring name '''Chris Air. He is currently wrestling in the Las Vegas based Honor Wrestling (HW) and is the company's current Cruiserweight Champion. Chris Air is also signed with Icebox MMA and Wrestling Academy, training out of their Las Vegas, NV branch. Professional wrestling career Air competed in various independent Mexican Wrestling promotions from 2014-2016. While impressing the crowd with his athleticism, he struggled to break into the business due to the language barrier and a perceived glass ceiling that was preventing non-latino talent from being pushed by the small promotions which are primarily run by cartel-like organizations. Tryouts, Workouts, and Dark Matches (2016) After moving to Las Vegas in July 2016, Air began seeking employment in the professional wrestling industry. With a workout booked for Sin City Wrestling on July 22. SCW General Manager Aubrey Wilkinson was unimpressed with the workout and did not offer a contract with the prestigious company, however SCW majority owner Talon Wilkinson did see enough in the prospect that he decided to offer Air a place at his training center, Icebox MMA. July 30, 2016 Air was given the opportunity to work a dark match for the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) during the taping of their show "Lockdown" in Dubai, UAE Air won the match and was offered a contract, but as of this posting has not signed with the company. = International Professional Wrestling Circuit (2016) On August 2, 2016, Air signed a non-exclusive contract with IPWC, Wrestling in the companies first (and currently only) event which was in the main event against Lara Chang. Honor Wrestling (2016) On August 7, 2016 Air competed in a dark match during the company's "Mayhem" event in Oakland, CA. After successfully competing in the contest, Air was offered a contract which he signed backstage. Fellow Icebox MMA fighter, Alejandro "Axe" Martinez also signed with Honor, and under the suggestion of their mentor Talon Wilkinson, the duo formed a tag team, calling themselves "The Dogs of War" the duo made their on-screen debut together later on that same "Mayhem" coming to the ring to introduce themselves and lay down a challenge to free agent tag teams across the wrestling world. Air himself said, "Tag team wrestling is one of the most pure forms of wrestling in today's world. Axe-man and I are here to revive the lost art of Tag Team Wrestling, and we plan on doing that by bringing more tag teams here to Honor; so this is an open invitation to anyone in the back, or anyone who is still unsigned. Find a partner and then come find the Dogs of War. We're here, and we're on the Hunt." Unfortunately, the company never fulfilled their promise to form a tag team division and Martinez exited the company, leaving Air to fend for himself. Shortly after the departure of Martinez, Air was booked in the company's Cruiserweight Championship 6-man elimination match scheduled for Honor Wrestling's first pay per view event, Wrestlebowl. Cruiserweight Champion (9/18/2016-Present) On September 18, 2016 at Wrestlebowl, Chris defeated Randy Fields to become the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion for Honor Wrestling. the match also featured Chris Hunter, Dan Alexander, Austin James Mercer, and Ryuji Takahashi . Personal life Born into a low income family, Ayers grew up without much to call his own. He has had to work for everything, and as a result he learned quickly the value of a strong work ethic. Growing up, watching the rich and elite in the wrestling world, Chris found wrestling as a fantasy ticket to the good life. Watching people style and profile, he had an ambition to become a hero who fans could cheer for through thick and through thin, but after failing to academically qualify for a basketball scholarship out of high school he instead enlisted with the United States Marine Corps and served for 6 years. After failing to be promoted from Sergeant to Staff Sergeant, Chris left the Marine Corps at the end of his contract and began to pursue a career in wrestling. Working for two years in the Mexican Indy circuit. Chris used his savings to travel and work in hopes of making it in the pros. Unfortunately a combination of the language barrier and the boys club that is the veteran-scene in Mexico, Chris was held under a glass-ceiling of success, never being booked on cards where pro-scouts were in attendance. After spending two years in Mexico, he found himself back home in Charlotte, North Carolina looking for answers. On a whim, Chris invested his last large chunk of money into relocating to a small studio apartment in Las Vegas in hopes of being signed to a professional wrestling contract to continue to pursue his dream. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **[[Professional wrestling aerial techniques#630° senton|'630° senton']] **''Semper-Plex'' (Phoenix-Plex) **''The Fog of War'' (Release German Suplex / Diving Double Knee Drop) w/ Alejandro Martinez *'Signature moves' **''Benadryller'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) **Standing or a running shooting star press **Diving double knee drop **Northern Lights suplex followed by a deadlift vertical suplex **Rolling Thunder into a jumping DDT **''Backslide Driver'' **Falcon Arrow **Reverse Hurricanrana **Spaceman Plancha **Tornado Kick (Spinning Counter Enziguri) *'Strikes (standing)' ** Shin Kick ** Body Kick ** Front Kick ** Jumping Knee lift ** Spinning back kick ** Roundhouse kick ** Open Palm Strike (to the head/face) ** Open Palm Chop ** European Uppercut ** Reverse Elbow ** Left jab / Right Cross combo (open palms) **Spinning Backfist (only used to cap a solid combo during a comeback or as a counter to a big punch, to turn the momentum his way late in a match) * Ground Attacks ** Knee drop (rolls to his feet afterwards, usually to play to the crowd before going for a running ground maneuver) ** Rapid quick elbow drops (usually two or three before attempting a quick pin early) ** Standing Moonsault * Standing (Grappling) ** Northern Lights Suplex, Roll-through into a Stalling Brainbuster ** Japanese Armdrag ** Cartwheel Armdrag (counter from early match arm wrench or similar chain wrestling) ** Leaping double knees to the chest (counter from being thrown/lifted by a larger opponent) ** Snapmare Back Kick ** Muay Thai clinch with a series of knees (used to weaken a tougher opponent, or to slow a match down) ** Back Suplex dropped into a Lung Blower ** Crucifi Rack (Submission) ** Crucifix Rack Facebuster (used in conjunction with the Crucifix rack) (rolled over into a crucifix pin once on the mat) ** Back Handspring Headscissors (rolls through a running opponent) ** Jumping Mayorana ** Tombstone Codebreaker (primarily a counter from a headscissors or similar maneuver that ends up in that “tombstone” position). * Running ** Leaping Clothesline ** Diving Back Elbow ** Dropkick (with lots of hang time) ** Running Hurricanrana ** Running Headscissors Takedown ** Springboard Armdrag (after being irish whipped) ** Tilt a Whirl DDT ** Running Drop Kick (opponent in the corner) (Goes to the opposite corner, runs, and jumps from mid-ring to make the drop kick) ** Running Arm Drag (opponent in the corner) * Pinning Situations ** Wheel Barrow into Rollup ** Crucifix ** Dos Caras Clutch (Hammerlock head scissors pinning combination) * High Flying / High Risk ** Springboard Clothesline ** Springboard Missile Dropkick ** Hesitation Senton (springboard senton, but Chris catches his feet on the top rope, causing him to linger and flip late) ** Tope Rope Diving Hurricanrana ** Avalanche Hurricanrana ** Diving Double Knee Drop ** Suicide Dive Tornado DDT (from inside the ring to the opponent on the outside) ** Tope Con Hilo (typically saved for big spots, prefers to showcase leaping ability and dives over the ring post where the opponent thinks they are safe vs typical middle of the ring alignment). ** Springboard 450 Splash (only late in big matches) ** Springboard Shooting Star Press (only late in big matches) *'Nicknames' **'"The Perfect Storm"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Embrace the Martian"' by Kid Cudi **'"War Pigs"' by Black Sabath (when tag teaming with Alejandro Martinez) Championships and accomplishments *